1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crimping apparatus with a crimping station provided with a crimping press and at least one set of crimping tools, each being provided with a wire ram and an insulation ram, and each with an anvil unit and separating unit associated with the two latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the processing (e.g. crimping, soldering, etc.) of contacts in a crimping apparatus, it is known that changing from one contact type to another contact type is relatively complicated and time-consuming, that is to say frequent alternation between different contact types is virtually impossible.